As more and more services become available for electronic devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), and various features converge in new electronic devices, configuring the devices is becoming increasingly complicated. For example, many cellular telephones are now capable of connecting to the Internet as well as making telephone calls. This convergence of features in a device typically complicates the configuration of the device for the various features supported by the device. Device configuration is further complicated by the ability of devices to connect to services using multiple technologies or bearers, such as a cellular network (e.g., code division multiple access or CDMA), a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network connecting to the Internet or an enterprise network, etc. Services are often provided by sources other than the network operator. Multiple devices may be used by a user to consume a service, such as a streaming video service from a single provider that can be accessed using a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a desktop computer, etc.
Configuration of accounts and devices to consume services is therefore becoming difficult for users in this increasingly complex landscape.